apakah kau melihat langit senja?
by caramelhae
Summary: senja melatari pertemuan dan perbincangan antara dirimu dan pemuda berhelai kelabu itu. [mayuzumi/reader]


kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

 _ **apakah kau melihat langit senja**_ — a mayuzumi/reader fanfiction by mieko yumeishi

note:  
\- atmosfer di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu milik 48family yang berjudul sama. silakan dengar lagunya ^^  
\- sama kayak cerita kappamaki, ini adalah file lama yang diutak-atik dalam rangka pemanasan otak sebelum nulis cerita baru.  
\- oneshoot. ngegantung. bukan multichapter soalnya udah kebanyakan utang.

.

.

* * *

Burung-burung yang terbang melintasi langit oranye, bergegas kembali ke sarang masing-masing sembari mengudarakan kicauan merdu adalah pengiring bagi para insan yang menjejak jalan pulang tepat saat sang surya menuntaskan tugasnya untuk hari ini. Bagi dirimu, perpaduan tersebut adalah kado dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk orang-orang yang letih usai bekerja keras seharian. Makanya, kau tak pernah absen untuk menikmati kanvas besar yang tersuguh; menampilkan langit yang disaput sinar lembayung, hasil pembiasan dari cahaya mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Tapi ada beberapa—atau mungkin banyak—orang yang terlalu apatis untuk sekadar berhenti dan menikmati pemandangan indah ini, karena benak terlanjur dibebani oleh berbagai pikiran; masalah yang terjadi di tempat kerja atau sekolah, misalnya.

Saat mengenang berbagai kejadian yang kaualami hari ini, manikmu menangkap sesosok pemuda berhelai kelabu yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan. Dia sendirian, sama sepertimu. Kau pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Mayuzumi-kun!" panggilmu seraya menyongsong punggung tegap yang dilapisi _blazer_ putih SMA Rakuzan. Si pemilik nama lantas menoleh.

"Oh, kau," ia menjawab tak acuh, lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke depan.

"Boleh pulang bersama?" tanyamu sambil menyelaraskan langkah dengan si pemilik tubuh 188 cm.

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu hanya melirikmu sesaat dan bertanya balik, "Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Kau tersenyum kecil. "Tidak juga. Tapi sedikit mengobrol bukan ide yang buruk bukan, mengingat kita jarang berinteraksi di kelas. Bukan denganku saja sih, kau memang jarang bicara dengan orang lain."

"Begitulah aku."

"Well, kau memang—maaf—introver."

"Aku tak membantahnya."

Kepala kaugaruk, mencari ide. Berhubung sedari tadi perkataanmu hanya menuai respon satu arah, maka kau berpikir keras untuk menemukan topik yang bisa menggugahnya. Apa ya? Pelajaran, hobi, makanan kesukaan, klub—ah!

Kau meluncurkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kegiatanmu klubmu?"

"… Begitu-begitu saja," jawab Mayuzumi sekenanya. Menyadari raut tidak puas yang timbul di wajahmu, ia lantas bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?"

Telunjuk kauletakkan di dagu. "Sebenarnya yang ingin kudengar adalah kesanmu—mengenai kegiatan dan juga teman-teman dari klub yang kauikuti. Kudengar klub basket adalah yang terbaik di sekolah kita—jadi pasti ada berbagai keseruan, bukan?"

Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang, seolah sedang berkontemplasi. "... Entahlah. Kesan yang ada di benakku tidak sesimpel itu. Sulit menjelaskannya dan kurasa kau juga tak perlu mendengarnya."

"Oh—aku mengerti," kau mengangguk seolah paham. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, kau mulai bercerita panjang lebar, "Mungkin sama sepertiku. Di klub musik, aku menemukan berbagai keasyikan—seperti teman yang seru, serta kegiatan yang menarik. Singkat kata, aku merasa senang berada di sana.

"Namun—aku juga sering merasa inferior tiap melihat anggota lainnya yang lebih mahir, atau para pemula yang langsung mendapat decak kagum di hari pertamanya. Yang lebih parah lagi—ada seorang temanku yang baru pertama kali memegang alat musik dalam hidupnya—dan dia langsung menguasainya seperti seorang jenius, dan tanpa ragu ia langsung ditunjuk sebagai pemain utama untuk berbagai pentas dan perlombaan.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar terguncang. Padahal aku berlatih bertahun-tahun, aku berusaha lebih keras darinya, tapi hasilnya … Yah … Mungkin pada dasarnya aku tidak berbakat. Namun begitu mengingat alasanku menyukai musik, aku bangkit kembali. Nanti ada kalanya aku jatuh, kemudian bangkit lagi—begitulah seterusnya."

Ternyata, untaian kalimat yang kaulontarkan barusan sukses membuat sang pemuda tertegun. Menunjukkan ketertarikan, ia pun melanjutkan topik tersebut, "Lalu—bagaimana caranya agar bisa bangkit?"

"Kurasa, dengan mencintai diri sendiri? Maksudku—tidak perlu menunggu orang memuji atau menganggapku hebat. Yang penting, aku menghargai tiap usaha serta kerja kerasku. Serta aku beranggapan—bahwa yang kulakukan semata-semata adalah demi kepuasanku sendiri. Ah, mungkin terdengar egois—namun begitulah. Kita tidak bisa memukau semua orang, tapi kita bisa menghargai diri sendiri. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan."

Kau mengakhiri penuturanmu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pemuda itu kini menoleh sepenuhnya padamu. "Menarik juga. Cara berpikir kita mirip."

Ada senyum miring terulas di wajahnya, serta secercah binar antusias terbit di kedua manik kelabu yang selalu terlihat bosan itu. Dan tanpa kausangka, perubahan raut itu menimbulkan efek sejenis— _hei, apa aku terpesona_?

Tanpa sadar, langkah telah membawa kalian menyusuri bantaran sungai. Warna jingga terpantul di permukaan air, sementara di atas sana, langit diselimuti lembayung hingga ujung horizon. Eufoni tercipta dari gemericik aliran sungai yang berpadu dengan cicitan burung serta desau angin.

Secara refleks langkahmu berhenti—atas dorongan untuk menikmati suasana yang terasa syahdu ini barang sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda di sampingmu, yang ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Indah, bukan?" ujarmu dengan mata menerawang serta kekaguman yang terpoles di wajah.

"Oh, langit sore? Kalau bagiku, pemandangan ini sudah biasa."

"Bagiku juga, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan memandanginya. Rasanya seluruh kepenatanku perlahan menguap tiap kali memandang perpaduan warna jingga yang menghias langit."

Selain warna jingga, ada juga semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajah. Dedaunan berputar-putar kemudian jatuh mengikuti kisaran angin—dan salah satunya mendarat di ujung sepatumu. Ah, sebentar lagi musim gugur.

Sembari melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, kau bersenandung kecil, _"Looking at the evening sky, I suddenly remember your smile, and the times we spent together …"_

Dalam diam, Mayuzumi terpukau oleh senandung yang mengalun ringan, dan juga oleh langit senja yang melatarinya. Kombinasi dua hal—yang sama-sama indah—tersebut menimbulkan efek berupa hangat yang menjalari hati tanpa bisa dicegah. Sekali lagi, kurva senyum tercipta; hanya berlangsung selama dua detik, langka, dan penuh distorsi, namun bukan ilusi.

 _Perjalanan pulang jadi lumayan menyenangkan_ , pikir pemuda itu.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Mayuzumi-kun!" pamitmu ketika kalian telah sampai di perempatan. "Nanti kita pulang dan mengobrol bersama lagi, oke?"

"O ya," pemuda itu menahanmu sejenak. Ia mengatakan beberapa kalimat, kemudian berlalu pergi—sementara kau sukses terpaku di tempat.

Di sisa perjalanan pulang, perkataan pemuda tadi masih terngiang di kepala.

 _"Aku tahu kau selalu memasang senyum palsu saat di sekolah. Tapi tadi—setelah bercerita panjang lebar—kulihat kau tersenyum tulus seolah bebanmu menghilang. Sepertinya kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan curahan hatimu, eh?"_

"Ya, kau benar," gumammu, "pengamat yang baik."

Kau tertawa kecil.

.

.

( Kau mengharapkan dua hal; semoga ada lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati langit senja serta untuk bersama dengan pemuda itu. )

( Mayuzumi menyadari dua hal; keindahan langit senja yang kerapkali diabaikan oleh dirinya, serta keberadaan seorang gadis yang dalam senyuman dan binar matanya terproyeksi rona langit senja. )

.

.

.

 ** _End._**


End file.
